Love Bug Summer and the Rescue Mission
by pheonixkami
Summary: This story is so important to character development and everything else along with it. Def. need to read Two Times the Escape first. And this is such a dark story about Iris. Going deep into what Voldemort will do to piss off the twins. What actually goes on in this story gets revealed in Lurking Through the Darkness so bare with me.
1. Prologue

Love Bug Summer and the Rescue Mission

Prologue:

Kami Potter was a perfectly normal 12 year old girl. Except that she wasn't all that normal. Kami was a witch, a witch fresh from her first year at a wizard's school and she had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on her left hand. Another unusual thing about Kami was that she had a twin brother that lived down the street from her. She and her brother had survived the evilest wizard of their time and many other's times as well. Their parents had died trying to saving them. She and her brother also had many friends.

There was Ron Weasley. A tall boy with red hair, and was always hungry. Hermione Granger was a muggleborn witch and constantly competed with Kami for the top grades. Much to her disarray she was always outdone by Kami. Hermione had bushy brown hair that was a disaster but she knew that Harry found her fascinating. Harry Potter was Kami's twin brother. Light, the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and had incredibly messy hair. Blake Reed was a nice slightly edgy boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is also muggle born. Then there was Iris Hewson. With dark hair and blue eyes she was the most beautiful girl that many guys had ever seen.

Kami also had a bunch of enemy's. Apart from the dark Lord Voldemort that had once again tried to kill off her and her brother at the end of last year, there was Draco Malfoy. But what she didn't know was the Hewson manor was right next to the Malfoy manor. What Kami didn't know was the secret that Iris had over the summer. What she didn't know was that Draco Malfoy had an older brother named Aiden Malfoy.

Aiden was fourth year and was totally full of himself at times. He was depressed a lot. Most people thought that the Slytherin house housed dark wizards only. And a dark wizard he was not. What Kami also didn't know was that a secret relationship was forming between Aiden and Iris. Kami just didn't know…yet.


	2. Iris' Secret Relationship

Chapter 1: Iris' Secret Relationship

Iris walked out the door's of her manor and snuck underneath the underpass to the Malfoy manor. She got to the secret room that she had met Aiden for the first time in.

"Hey, Iris you look down." Aiden said thinking that he shouldn't be thinking these things about a twelve year old girl.

"The stupid relatives of Kami won't allow her to do anything. I have reason to believe that they have her padlocked. Her and Harry both."

"I'm sorry Iris."

"Oh, don't be this isn't your problem."

"I have another problem."

"What is your problem Aiden? Maybe I could help with it."

"I like a twelve year old girl." Aiden admitted moving closer to Iris

"And who might that girl be?"

"Do you like any guy Iris?"

"I like an older guy." Aiden grinned

"May I kiss you Iris?"

"Yes." Iris said as Aiden's lips brushed hers softly.

Aiden pulled away from Iris too soon for Iris' liking. He looked up and smiled at her.

"I probably should have asked you this first, but will you be my girlfriend Iris?" Aiden asked

"I would love to Aiden. But what would we tell people?"

"Let's not. Let's be a secret couple." Aiden said with a devilish grin.

"I like that, a secret boyfriend. It sounds so mysterious." Iris said standing on her tiptoes.

"Don't tempt me Iris. I am a teenage wizard with zero self control. I don't want to make you do anything that you might regret."

"Well don't tempt me then Mr. Malfoy." Iris said bringing her face closer to his.

"Don't Iris." Aiden moaned

"I don't regret you Aiden. We have unofficially been together all summer. It is now close to time for us to go back and I have to go to the Burrow tomorrow."

"Iris, it's not like we will never see each other again. We could go to the Room of Requirement together or we could do something later on. I want to go slow because I see myself with you forever Iris."

"What do you mean by that Aiden?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. That is why I want to do something nice for you." Aiden sighed and gripped her shoulders lightly

"Please, I…"

"I don't understand, I thought that you wanted this. We have a bed at our disposal. Why not use it?" Iris sent him a puppy dog look that made Aiden cringe.

"Are you sure Iris? Once this happens, we can't take it back." Aiden looked away and then back at Iris.

"I'm sure Aiden. I want this more than anything else." Iris said

"You don't by any chance know the contraceptive spell do you?"

"I'm not Hermione or Kami, but I am only twelve like you said. I haven't started yet."

"Then I am relieved temporarily. Care to take care of that Iris?" Aiden grinned yet again as he pulled Iris close to him. More soon than not she pulled away. Aiden raised his eyebrow.

Iris grinned and bit her lip. Then she moved slowly around Aiden with her hand out careful not to touch him for fear that the fire inside them would burn her skin.

"Stop teasing me Iris." Aiden whined as Iris sat on the bed looking innocent.

Aiden walked over to Iris looking at her sitting on the bed. He sat down beside her and automatically like as if it was by instinct, she put her hand on his thigh.

"Iris, you truly have a gift. You had me hard without so much as touching me." Iris smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Aiden closed the distance and pushed her back on the bed. You could feel the tension rise as the friction between started to give so that it seemed like no one existed except for the two of them.

Aiden kissed her neck as Iris reached up for his shirt. Iris pulled apart his shirt and dragged it off of him and threw it aside. She felt his flat stomach and looked up at him.

"Is it okay?" Aiden said slightly shaking touching her shirt. Iris nodded and Aiden pulled up on her shirt. His bulge now struggling against the material separating them.

"Beautiful, so beautiful," Aiden whispered to Iris kissing down her stomach. Iris moaned in response as Aiden reached toward the buttons of her jeans.

"Oh, Aiden." Iris' moans got deeper as they quickly shed the rest of their clothes.

"I've imagined this for a long time Iris." Aiden said looking at her with so much love and passion.

"Me too." Iris smiled

"Are you still sure, because we could stop?" Aiden looked serious this time.

"I'm sure." Iris said as Aiden let a breath out and entered her. She tensed up for a moment while he broke through, but soon the pain was replaced with passion and heat that neither had ever experienced before.

Later that night, Aiden was still holding Iris in his arms thinking to himself. I don't deserve such a beautiful girl. That is what she is a girl. What have I done? His normally hard soul was braking as he was unintentionally falling in love with this girl in his arms.


	3. Harry's Warning

Chapter 2: Harry's Warning

One day when Harry thought nothing worse could go wrong in his life, a house elf appeared in his room telling him not to go back to Hogwarts. Wondering if the stupid elf appeared in Kami's room to he shoved the warning off. Until Dobby the house elf dropped his aunts pudding on his uncle's unsuspecting customers got a letter from the Ministry telling him not to use magic again and ended up with bars on the window. After two weeks of being feed through a dog door a face he thought that he would never see again appeared.

"Hi Harry." Ron Weasley had come to rescue Harry from his distress.

"Ron, Fred, George what in the name of whatever are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you of course now grab your stuff and get in!" Ron said as Harry started throwing things at him not once stopping to think about his sister.

Just barely escaping Uncle Vernon's clutches the four boys drove on through the night to the Burrow. From what Harry could tell he was the first one who arrived at the Burrow. Then the thought came to them as they were landing. Kami, his baby sister, well he was in trouble. What if they barred up her window? The boys decided that Dobby was just a joke from Draco Malfoy.

But these thoughts were driven from his mind yet again when Mrs. Weasley came out of the house shaking with anger. Everyone tried to look calm but they were terrified.

"Beds empty! No note! You could have died, or have been seen! From my house! We didn't bring you up to behave like this. This would have never happened from any of the older boys."

"Yeah, like Perfect Prefect Percy." Fred joked

"Well you would do well to act more like that. I see they didn't make anything out of your two sorry behinds."

"We'll just go up to bed now." Ron muttered

"No you won't! Go de-gnome the garden." Mrs. Weasley said

"Of course Harry, you could go upstairs and sleep."

"No, it is quite alright Mrs. Weasley. I'll go too, I've never seen anything like this before."

"Alright dear. Where's Kami then?"

"Crap, we forgot his sister." George said


	4. Blake Fights the Deatheaters

Chapter 3: Blake Fights the Deatheater's

Blake Reed was a local muggleborn hero after he yelled the incantation Petrificus Totalus a million and one times at a dozen deatheaters. This was a nightmare! Why on earth are deatheaters in muggle London?

One minute Blake was fighting deatheaters, the next thing he knew was that he was being dragged away by Mr. Weasley. He recognized him from the platform. With a tiny pop that made him sick all over he and his stuff was at the Burrow. Once they had landed he threw up all over the ground.

"Yes, sorry there Blake, most people do throw up after they apperate for the first time."

"No problem Mr. Weasley." Blake chocked

"Oh, poor baby, Arthur you really need to warn them before you apperate them."

"Calm down Molly, as you can plainly see he is perfectly fine."

"Speak for yourself sir, I have no clue where-"

"Blake?"

"Thank God Harry!" Blake said getting up onto his feet.

"Sorry, I was kind of hoping that Mr. Weasley found my sister." Harry said extending his hand, which Blake took getting up on his feet.

"Let's go inside." Mrs. Weasley said ushering the boys into the house.

"So, Harry was it-Blake! Why the hell are you here? I thought dad found Kami."

"Thanks for the warm welcome Ron. But no I haven't seen Kami, just a bunch of deatheaters." Blake said

"Thanks to that defeat that You-Know-Who suffered from you and Kami just made him even madder. Now he has sent his still loyal followers on a mission. Get even by any means necessary. I am worried for Kami. But the sooner that we find the rest of you the better, I am afraid. Blake we moved your parents to another house. They think that they have lived there all of their married life. I am worried about Iris. Did you know that she lives next to the Malfoys?" Mr. Weasley asked

"No, we didn't know that. But what could possibly happen to Iris? She is the world's shyest person." Harry said

"She can be loved though. I hope Aiden isn't doing anything to her." Mrs. Weasley interrupted

"Molly, I hope that Iris is smart enough to not look for love in Aiden Malfoy."

"Arthur it is according to how depressed and friendless she feels. Who is her best friend?"

"Kami." Ron and Blake looked at each other and within a second they answered.


	5. Iris is Hardened for Good

Chapter 4: Iris is Hardened for Good

Lucky for Kami, Iris came and rescued her from her misery after the first couple weeks back. She had been sending letters to her brother but it seemed like her owl always came back from Harry empty handed.

"Kami, do you know a pregnancy test charm?" Iris asked her one day as they were walking down the street.

"I'd have to look it up but we can just go into any muggle store and get one you know." Kami said rushing into a muggle store. Thanking her lucky stars that she exchanged currency she picked up a test, bought it and handed it over to Iris waiting in the bathroom.

Iris and Kami stared down the test and tears came down Iris' face. Iris had done it, she had gotten herself pregnant. What on earth would she tell her mother?

"Calm down Iris. Everything is going to be alright. Who is the guy?"

"Aiden, his name is Aiden and I love him." Iris cried

"Then he will be more than willing to help with the baby."

"What twelve year old girl could willingly say to their child, I had you at twelve? Iris shouted

"Aiden that name sounds familiar…"

"Aiden Malfoy is his full name." Iris admitted. Kami fainted from pure shock.

Later that night she went down to ask her parents what she was going to do.

"Mum, dad I'm pregnant." Iris said

"That's preposterous Iris. Who's the father?" Her father yelled

"I can't say." Iris looked at her father who shook his head.

"I can't believe this." Her mother looked at her.

"I have an idea though. You guys have been saying that you want one more child, why don't you guys just raise this baby?" Iris said as calmly as she could

"On one condition Iris." Her father gave in

"Anything dad."

"You name the baby." Iris beamed at her father and hugged her mother

Kami watched from the stairs and wondered what her parents would say if they actually were here to see her right now. What would they do to her if she got pregnant at twelve? All those thoughts loomed in her mind. But she knew what she needed to do. She grabbed her cloak and walked over to the underpass that lead to Malfoy manor.

"You aren't Iris." Hissed a voice

"You are Aiden yes?" Kami stuttered

"Yeah, is Iris okay?" he seemed deeply worried

"Sort of, she is pregnant and doesn't want anyone to know because when the baby comes, her parents are going to raise it as their own."

"I did this?" Aiden sat down on a chair and looked up at the sky.

"I believe so."

"God help me. I knew this was wrong on so many levels. It was just our luck that she was going to become a woman soon. I hate myself for this. What can I do?"

"Protect her. There are a troop of deatheaters coming this way from muggle London. Fight for her, and protect her. She really does love you Aiden."

Suddenly there was a huge crash. Deatheater's swarmed the Hewson mansion. It was deeply depressing. Kami and Aiden both broke out into a run and ran all the way over to the mansion.

"Stun them Kami, don't be afraid to." Aiden said fighting off two of them. There had to be at least twenty deatheaters. Aiden got rid of most of them but one of them had Iris. Already four months pregnant and already having problems, Iris screamed for her parents. Her mother and father were apperating the deatheaters away from the home into the wilderness one by one, once they were stunned. It appeared they had all gone when the thing Iris didn't want the most happened.

He came from behind Aiden and Kami was helping Iris to sit down on the steps. Iris was shaking so much she thought that Iris was going into early labor. Looking a little too late though Kami caught what happened.

"Aiden behind you!" Kami roared out. Aiden turned around and there was one more deatheater, but before Aiden could respond a knife was stuck into his chest.

"Aiden!" Iris jumped up and cried out

"That will teach you to be a blood traitor Malfoy. I hope dear Draco doesn't meet the same sticky end." Aiden was breathing heavy clearly trying not to give into the pain and give up.

"Touching what one would give for love. Avada Kedavra!" the deatheater shouted before disapperating.

"No! Aiden!" Iris yelled running to Aiden crying and screaming

"Iris stop you'll go into early labor if you keep this up."

"Kami, I don't care! I will never let anyone else I love get killed by this beast and that includes you and Harry." Iris said eyes not blue and beautiful anymore but chocolate and violent. "This is the last time that Iris Hewson is overwhelmed by tragedy. I hate losing people Kami, I just hate it." Iris said kneeling to the ground.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hewson! Iris is in early labor!" Kami yelled


	6. While at St Mungo's

Chapter 5: While at St. Mungo's

"Push Iris, come on I know that you can!" Kami cheered on.

Iris screamed and screamed as the pain of giving birth set in. Kami was standing where Aiden should have been cheering her on and telling her that she was going to be okay.

"It hurts! I am so digging Aiden up from his grave and re-murdering him for doing this to me!" Iris yelled as she gave a final push and out came the baby.

"Iris, it's a boy." The healer brought Iris' baby over to her.

"What's our son's name Iris?" her father asked

"Johnny Aiden." Iris said smiling

"I love it Iris. But Aiden Malfoy was the father?" Her mother asked

"Yeah, he was. I loved him mom." Iris said crying

"We'll get through this. You, me, your father and Johnny, though I have no clue why Aiden was so nice."

"Love is the ultimate connection that brings everyone together." Kami said

"How can love be the answer?" Iris' father asked

"Love saved me so many times before sir." Kami said looking at Johnny knowing that Iris had made the right choice.


	7. Finally Some Answers

Chapter 6: Finally Some Answers

Harry was trying to figure out where his sister was. He was pacing up and down the Burrow kitchen like a madman. Ron finally thought that Harry had lost his mind. Blake had long since realized that. Mr. Weasley was looking for Kami and Iris. After the attack at her house the whole Hewson family went missing. Mrs. Weasley was frantic as ever, giving the boys fifth helpings at every meal. Ginny Weasley was really still very shy around Harry weeks after he arrived at the Burrow.

"Dad, I got a letter from Hermione!" Ron yelled down from the top of the stairs

"Oh, and what did she say Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked

"She said that she wanted to meet us the last week of the holidays in Diagon Alley. And she says that she hasn't heard from Kami or Iris. She says to try the Malfoys. They probably have taken them hostage because this morning in the Daily Prophet they announced the death of Aiden Malfoy." Ron said reading the letter

"I'm on it." Mr. Weasley left with a slight pop.

"I hope that Hermione is wrong for once." Blake said looking at the other two.

"Hermione has been wrong before and it is Kami who picked up the slack. Now which one of us is going to pick up the slack?" Ron searched their faces, but all he got was a severe glare that clearly stated you so aren't the one.

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor, Iris and her family were being questioned by Mr. Malfoy and Draco was getting a kick out of it.

"You wretched bitch! You were the cause of my son's death!" Lucius Malfoy slapped Iris across the face.

"I didn't kill him. One of those precious deatheater friends of yours did. And I wouldn't have wanted him dead, he was good to me."

"Never mention Aiden to anyone ever! I will let you go if you swear to it."

"I won't tell I promise." Iris muttered crying

"Good, then release her mother and brother Draco. Oh, yeah and I'd find a different house." Lucius snapped his fingers and her mother and Johnny walked out the door looking back scared.

"Let us go Lucius. You have no reason to hold Kami." Mr. Hewson looked up at him

"All in good time Kyle. All in good time. Now there is the matter of Kami Potter here. Iris will go free in exchange for Kami staying here. Is that a deal Kyle?" Lucius sneered

"No deal, I want them both released. You can have me instead."

"Why on earth would I want you? The Dark Lord has reason to request any Potter he could get his hands on. Now I have the girl. Oh how he will love that. And oh, how he would be disappointed in us if she walked free, and never came back."

"Dad let them go." Draco muttered

"What did you say Draco?"

"This is not the way that we should take them. Look at them. We can help the Dark Lord some other way but, let them go."

"This is not what I usually do but my son may have a point. My deceased son may he rest in peace would not have wanted this. I know you brother is really my grandson, I have a heart. I know what you are trying to do and I thank you. Draco untie them. I'll just say that it was the house elf's fault."

"This doesn't mean I will start being nice to you two at school. This just means that I have a conscious." Draco said as they hurried out of the house.

Outside, Mr. Weasley was helping to apperate all of their stuff out of the house that they needed. Apparently Mr. Weasley found a nice manor on the other side of London while they were locked up in the Malfoy manor. Kami couldn't wait to get to the Burrow and see Harry.

"Finally Iris your stuff is in Ginny's room. Kami you are in Bill's old room. As soon as we meet Hermione in Diagon Alley she will be sharing the room with you. I finally apperated everything to your new house." Mr. Weasley said sweat dripping from his face.

"Thanks Arthur. Let's use floo powder because it looks like one more trip would finish you off." Kyle Hewson said shaking Mr. Weasley's hand.

So they got to the slightly wrecked fireplace in what remained of the Hewson manor. And then in went Mrs. Hewson and little Johnny.

"Watch closely Kami. All you have to do is step in and speak really clearly." Mr. Hewson said

"Aiden Hewson Manor!" Mrs. Hewson shouted and with a puff of green smoke she was gone.

"You guys honored Aiden?" Iris started tearing up

"It's the temporary name until we can get this fireplace disconnected from the network." Mr. Weasley said with a grin that made Iris feel as if this was going to be their little secret.


	8. Once at the Burrow

Chapter 7: Once In the Burrow

"I got an owl from dad." Percy said importantly as he waltzed to the breakfast table.

"What does it say Percy?" George chimed at him

"Everyone is alright, I have gotten the Hewsons into a safe place. Apparently owls have been intercepted and I have found her."

"What does that mean, "I found her"?" Ron asked stupidly

"It means, that your dad found Kami." Harry looked hopefully at Percy for more information, but found none.

All of a sudden there was a huge bang in the Weasley's fireplace. When the crash landed Mr. Weasley emerged carrying two heavy trunks.

"Arthur, what is all of this about?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband whose glasses where askew from the landing impact.

"I have found Iris and Kami, and they are fine. I sent Percy an owl this morning remember? They are coming here to stay until summer is over. And we will be taking them back to Hogwarts with everyone else."

"I didn't want to believe any false hopes until you told me yourself. What if they were both dead? Arthur I couldn't bear to lose any of them."

"I know Molly that is why they are here. Johnny is fine too."

"Oh, I didn't know that Mrs. Hewson was expecting." Molly looked confused.

"Concealment charms are a woman's best friend when you have neighbor's like the Malfoys."

"Is it true what happened to Aiden Malfoy then?"

"I'm afraid so Molly. Aiden Malfoy is dead." Mr. Weasley spoke softly as another bang came from the fireplace and too many faces looked up and saw the grim Iris Hewson staring back at them. No longer sweet and innocent and happy, Iris was more of the rocker chick of the group with her new chocolate brown eyes that flamed with hurt and loss. Harry was the first one to walk up to Iris and hug her.

"I know you were more worried about your sister than me Harry. I don't blame you. Life is kind of funny like that. Don't ever regret the past Harry. Because at the time, it is what you truly wanted." Iris looked Harry in the eye and for a second Harry could have sworn her eyes flamed blue with hope and love. Another bang in the fireplace awoke Harry from his daydream. Kami emerged from it, slightly ash-stricken and had broken her glasses, which Mr. Weasley restored with a flick of his wand.

Harry looked away from Iris for a second and saw his sister. The sight that he had been longing to see for the few months that left him worried, yet he couldn't take his eyes off of Iris.

"Harry? Your sister is here. Why are you staring at me like this?" Iris asked him looking at him with eyebrows up.

"I'm sorry Iris, I just got hung up for a moment. Give me a second I need to see my sister." Harry said pretty airily as if he wasn't even thinking the words he said.

"I'm glad to see you are okay Kami." Harry said

"Harry, are you alright?"

"No. I feel all weird. I can't explain it." Harry shrugged

"Then tell Iris that you like her." Kami suggested

"Because I don't know if I do."

"You should have seen yourself staring at her." Kami teased

"Half of the school population loves Iris, Kami. I doubt it would shock her. I suppose the feeling will fade away. But don't worry about me sis, you will be the first one to know when I do want to ask a girl out. But I have to give permission before you accept any offers, got it?"

"Got it Harry." Kami laughed as Harry put his arm around her and lead her into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley made them a huge dinner.

"Here Kami, take my green beans." Harry smiled piling her plate with his green beans.

"Then take this meat." Kami made him take the meat from her plate himself. As everyone save Mrs. Weasley knew, Kami was a vegetarian. She couldn't stand meat, but the only vegetarian thing about the meal was the green beans! Even the potatoes had bacon bits in them.

"Kami, why haven't you touched much of your food?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"I'm sorry to be rude Mrs. Weasley but I am a vegetarian. Just about everyone knows that." Kami said politely

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Kami! Arthur why didn't you tell me?" Mrs. Weasley jumped up from her seat and started cooking again. This time completely vegetarian food.

Ginny was taken aback by Kami's eating habits. But she saw that Harry was completely fine with eating meat and trucked on eating her food not caring about Kami's taste in eating. It was common knowledge that Ginny Weasley fancied Harry, but Harry didn't know this. Ginny liked scheming ideas on how best to get on Harry's good side. So, she tried to be perfect just like his sister. Because she knew that Harry liked that.

Later that night Iris stood up and looked out the window. This was not going anywhere. What a mistake ever trusting Aiden. She looked at the rain falling outside knowing that her life is going to change in more ways than one. She now realized what sex actually was too late. Kami had told her of a story in one of her research books, you can actually turn back time. What if she turned back time? Could she? Would she?

Iris had no clue what to do. All she knew was no one is ever going to take advantage of her not knowing something ever again. This is the new Iris, who will be anti-sex the rest of her life.


	9. Downtown Diagon Alley

Chapter 8: Downtown Diagon Alley

The next day after a half dozen bacon sandwiches each, Kami had lettuce and tomato, they started over to the fireplace to get to Diagon Alley. Only problem was:

"Mum, Harry has never exactly traveled by floo powder before." Ron informed his mother who looked aghast because she didn't know something else about the pair of twins.

"It is really easy Harry. Watch Ron first and then you will see." Mr. Weasley said trying to encourage him.

"Diagon Alley!" Ron shouted into the green flames. And much to Harry's shock Ron had disappeared.

After Ron left Harry attempted at floo travel. Much to everyone's dismay they believed he failed miserably.

"Why is it that one or both of you two are always missing? Mr. Weasley sighed when they all landed safely into Diagon Alley, minus Harry of course.

When they got to Gringotts they saw Hermione Granger. One of their friends from Hogwarts that had yet to arrive at the Burrow. One thing that Kami noticed immediately was that Harry was right next to Hermione covered in ashes.

"Selling stuff? Oh, I'll get that Malfoy yet!" Mr. Weasley happily skipped into the building.

"You saw Malfoy there I take it?" Kami asked her twin brother

"Yeah, he was selling stuff with his father. His father was pissed because you and Hermione beat him at every exam." Harry smiled at the thought

"That is because they were both nuts first year." Blake muttered while Ron nodded his agreement.

"Nuts or not all of us managed to beat Draco Malfoy in every subject, except Ronald of course. He couldn't pass Potions properly." Hermione mocked

"Well, we all had a tough year last year what with you two in Quidditch, Duels, Snape, Potions, Snape, Norbert, Hagrid nearly getting sacked, Flamel, Dumbledore being mental, the Stone, and to top it all off Voldemort. Yeah, I think our year was pretty productive." Iris riddled off.

"Now, there's slightly less dramatic Iris." Blake laughed

"So, I'm dramatic. What to snap my wand for that before I shove it up your-"

"Iris enough, let's go inside before we are all arrested for undermining the authority of goblins." Kami shoved Iris inside the bank ushering her to the nearest goblin. While everyone else found there vaults Iris and Kami went to theirs got there gold and where back.

"So, how was your guy's summer?" Hermione asked them the moment they were back.

"Interesting enough, you Iris?"

"It was a summer that I want to forget."

"Oh, I heard about your house. I'm so sorry Iris."

"It's alright Hermione, it really is a relief to be rid of a house that had the Malfoys right next to it. I think they purposely bought the manor next to ours because they wanted to spy on us." Iris really didn't want to go into her summer with Hermione or any other person for that matter.

Meanwhile the others were coming up from the other vaults. Blake thought that the place was so cool because he never been down to the vaults before. Being Muggleborn has it's disadvantages and its advantages, but mostly it sucked.

"Where are we all going first?" Blake asked as soon as we got out of the bank and on our own.

"The apothecary! I have to have more Potions crap or Snape will have us all for it!" Iris yelled out dragging them into the apothecary, the boys unwillingly.

"Come on Iris, don't we have anything better to do with our time than search for ways to get on the good side of Snape?" Ron asked

"Shut up Ron. I don't think any of us can take your complaining today." Hermione hit him in the stomach. Ron scrunched up in pain.

"On second thought, maybe we can all get on the good side of Snape this year." Ron rubbed his stomach and looked bitter.

It was common knowledge that Iris excelled in Potions. So, they let her handle all of the Potions ingredients while the other two girls held the boys at one point to behave themselves. It was lucky they were left with Hermione and Kami because both of them could hex them into a stiff board with one swift motion.

"Well, I'm done. I expect they want to go to the Quidditch shop so let's go." Iris said handing out bags of supplies.

"Race you." Blake said to Ron as all three of the boys ran to the Quidditch shop. Kami laughed along with the other two as they walked into the shop.

"How may I help you ladies today?" the store owner said politely

"Yeah, you can stop my brother from drooling all over your merchandise please." Kami shook her head in frustration. The shopkeeper winked.

"Holy mother of peas, you are Kami Potter. Youngest chaser in a century, so that must mean that…Oh wow! Harry Potter! What an honor." The old shopkeeper walked up to Harry and repeatedly shook his hand. Harry started looking agitated which was just what Kami wanted.

"It's nice to meet you sir, but if you don't mind I think we have to go buy parchment and ink." Harry said escaping his grasp and dragging Ron and Blake out of the door with him.

"That had to be one of the most embarrassing things I have ever gone through." Harry said madly.

"Harry, I think you are turning the shade of the burgundy ink you picked out." Hermione said placing several bottles of every color on the counter with stacks of parchment and notebooks.

"Shut up Hermione." He grinned lightly and was finally calmed down for the time being.

As they walked toward Flourish and Blotts they saw a huge group gathered around the shop. There was a sign outside the door that read: Gilderoy Lockheart will be here today signing books.

"Oh, my gosh he is going to be here signing books?" Hermione said jumping up and down hugging Blake in excitement.

"That is what the sign says that the git is doing today." Ron said and almost immediately he got slapped on the backside of his head by three girls all drooling for the amazing author.

They dragged the boys into the bookstore where Mrs. Weasley and the others were also waiting along with the group trying to get up front for Gilderoy Lockheart to sign their new school books.

"It can't be, I'm actually astounded. Someone more famous than me. Yes, Harry Potter." Gilderoy Lockheart said looking at Harry coming to the front to get his new books.

"Oh, wow! Harry Potter get up here this picture is from the Daily Prophet." A photographer grabbed Harry roughly

"I will not take a picture if my sister can't bask in this glory as well." Harry muttered

"Kamille Potter is here too? Nice big smile twins and we might make the front page." Gilderoy Lockheart squeaked and grabbed Kami by the arm and dragged her up behind the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I implore you to look at these two fabulous students from Hogwarts. I will be making them better as well seeing as I will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year. And not only that but these two and their friends will receive my great works, all free of charge." He snapped his fingers and autographed copies of all of his books were stuffed into the hands of Kami, Harry, Hermione, Iris, Ron, and Blake before you could say Wigglytuff.

Harry stuffed his books into Ginny's cauldron clearly still annoyed, and walked toward the other books he needed.

"Bet you loved that Potter." A snarling voice made its entrance from the top of the staircase.

"Which one of them?" Iris said sarcastically rolling her eyes in the process.

"Both of them can't even go into a bookstore without attracting a mob of attention." It was Draco Malfoy. Strutting around like he owned the bookstore.

"Aw, young Draco, play nice with Weasley!" None other than Lucius Malfoy finally got his sights on Arthur Weasley.

"Lucius." Sneered Arthur and jumped at Lucius both forgetting that they can hex each other and strove for beating each other to a pulp.

"Okay, yer lot break it up now. What kind o'example do yer want to set for yer kids Arthur?" Hagrid had entered the bookstore and shoved the Malfoys out the door.

"I was, Lucius is, oh he is so going to get it at work." Arthur said and insisting that he needed a brandy and got the next floo home.

"See you when we get to Hogwarts Hagrid!" Harry waved good-bye and he, Ron, and Blake flooed back to the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

The other girls ran through the store trying to find every background reading book that they needed. Iris insisted that she needed one on How to Be a Healer, Hermione said that she wanted a new book on Lifestyles of Muggleborn turned Advocates, and Kami refused to say what she needed she just went in a different direction than the other two.

Kami headed to a section titled, amazing heroes and mages of the thirtieth century. She walked through the books one by and one and picked up one titled: The Famous Mage-Anna Kares.

Kami ran and paid for the book and walked over to find the other two. They were actually waiting for her by the fireplace. Once she landed at the Burrow she was face to face with none other than her brother Harry.

"Remind me to never go book shopping with you three ever." Harry smiled as he walked upstairs with her.

"Not to be rude Harry, but I just want to read. Can you go play Quidditch with Ron or something?"

"Uh, not without the best chaser ever Kami."

"I can't right now Harry. I have to read this book."

"Then why don't I finish the homework that I have yet to do while you read."

"Fine, just don't bug me. I have to get this stuff done." Kami grinned as she opened the door to her bedroom.

Kami jumped onto the bed with the book in her hands. She opened the book and she found out the answer to the question she was so anxious to find out.

"Anna Kares was a Black Mage that tended to help more people than hurt them. As a result she got into a lot of trouble with the Dark Mage Paul. Coming off victorious after every battle Anna finally defeated Paul in 1750. That is the same year Anna turned twelve years old. After her huge battle Anna decided to settle down with her long time best friend Kyle Masson. And they started a family. Present day their decedents often have a strong magical core and the females have the strange adaptation to have children at a young age…"

"This is the answer!" Kami said jumping up and down

"Kami, you are going to break that bed. Kindly cut it out." Harry stated firmly

"I have got to see Iris! Where is she?"

"In the living room trying to read one of her boring books." Harry rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Yay!"

"Hey, Kami could you- [SLAM] help me with my homework. Oh well, I'll just ask Hermione." Harry said mockingly at the door.

"Iris! Guess what?"

"Have you seriously figured out about that 12 year old thing?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I suppose that is just my thing." Iris said grinning widely

"Anyway, getting to the point here, I think that you are descended from Anna Kares Masson."

"The Black Mage who defeated the evil Paul?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"I've read about her." Iris said holding up her healer's book

"She is in there too?"

"Yeah, she is known for healing ten people of the plague with a single spell. For all I know I could be, my family is as far pureblood as I can see. And she had a strong magical core." Iris said thinking hard

"Who cares really? I think that what happened has past and over and done with. We can't change that so why dwell on it?" Kami said and walked back toward the stairs

"Where are you off to now?" Iris asked

"Quidditch with the guys, I promised them that I'd play with them."

"Just keep that tomboy attitude Kami." Iris smiled

"Thanks Iris, you don't keep that emo one of yours." Iris could feel her eyes grow wet at the thought.


End file.
